voidsailorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Aderi
The last of the ancient bloodline Favored Regions: Midland, Sertian Lands, Belodién Favored Religions: Faenya, Io , Nepthys, Lissandra Favored Alignments: '''N, NG '''Favored classes: Bard, Rogue, Cleric, Monk, Wizard Male names: Andenius, Caelus, Kaeso, Lucius, Tibero, Servius, Vel Female names: Atilia, Eirene, Deinera, Helenia, Leah, Naida, '''Appearance: '''The Aderi are slender built with handsome features and regal posture. They stand out of a crowd thanks to their fair and milky white skin and uncommon haircolor, which c0an differ from white till gold yellow or even fiery red. The color of the eyes can vary greatly. Bright blue, green and even violet is common. History The Ancient Aderan Nation of the first men was destroyed millennia ago, yet the bloodline of the legendary first folk still lingers on in present day. The pure blood Aderi died together with their empire, every current Aderi only carries partially the blood of the first folk. The number of humans from the Aderi bloodline diminished trough the centuries and are now a rare sight. The bloodline is prestigious and a lot of noble families throughout the small ring have a little Aderi blood running through their veins. But a lot of the people who claim to have Aderi blood might just be pale Valerani or Nords. Yet the signs of a strong bloodline are hard to ignore; and those with white hair and violet eyes are seen as the purest of the Aderi bloodline. With their original lands destroyed, the remaining Aderi favor the more civilized parts of the small ring. Especially the cultural blend in Midland is popular with the white folk, relieved not to stand out in the crowded boardwalks. Others can be found within Sertian borders, looking for ancient secrets of their lost kin. Both Midland and the Sertian lands have greatly respected Aderi families in their circle of nobles. Personality Because of their regal and cultivated behavior, they are often compared with the Valerani . While they share the same love for books, arts and the finer things in life, the Aderi tend to live unrestricted from any universal dogma or philosophy. Some may follow a path of restrains and doctrines, but this is mostly done from a desire of inner peace and perfection instead of the Valeran crusade to force cultural enlightment on humanity. Every Aderi is faced with the problem of being the last of a dying culture, and this raises mayor fundamental question for the Aderi. Many try to find a place for themselves within the culture they are surrounded with, and the path they choose can differ great between Aderi. Some can find meaning in studies of the arcane arts and politics in the city they where raised, while others seek constant thrills and danger in far-away lands. Some may even seem a bit lost, wandering the void searching for a purpose. With this search for meaning and identity they also relate a lot with the Anduin, whose culture is also slowly vanishing. Especially in the latest centuries, Aderi and Anduin seem to get along in an eccentric, reserved way; sharing ideas, philosophies and studies. Although they can be seen as cold, distant people with little humor, the Aderi are generally patient, elegant and well mannered. They often surround themselves with an air of mystique, keeping strangers on a safe distance. It’s rare for non-Aderi to gain the trust and friendship of an Aderi, but once they are willing to open themselves to other people, Aderi are capable of bonding strongly with others. The Aderi are highly individuals that tend to search for extremes, and it’s difficult to judge them as a culture. The bloodline of the first men had greatest the most honorable heroes and the foulest villains in history. In general, a sight of an Aderi is welcome in many cultures of the void, because they are still seen as the legacy of the first nation of men. Religion A lot of Aderi are religious. They don’t limit themselves with the religions of the cultures around them, but the primal force of creation Io is also popular. They believe Io was the patron deity of the first empire and the source of light and life. The faith itself is abstract, more believing in the idea of creation, destruction and balance than a humanoid god-figure. Clothing Just like cultural habits, the Aderi can be very eclectic when it comes to clothing. Most of them follow the trends from Midland and Alagon, but favor more moveable clothing compared to the tight fitting fashion of Valeran. Remarkable is that they often imbue their jewelry with remnants of ancient Aderi, carrying their heritage not only in their blood, but also on their body. This can be a piece of stone from a ruin integrated in a broche, till an ancient jewel repaired to fit a tiara. Most Aderi are fond on jewelry and both men and woman tend to decorate their ears, neck and arms with tasteful decorations of the finest materials. Naming Most Aderi name their children in the style of the culture they are surrounded with, with the hope that they are easily accepted by their surroundings. Others who want to focus on their legacy still use traditional Aderan names. Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Races Category:Playable race